


Dangerous

by BabyRedd



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyRedd/pseuds/BabyRedd
Summary: It was far to late to leave Hemlock Grove Lynda should’ve left when Peter spoke of the Godfrey’s but you know what they say.  Shoulda Could’ve Would’ve
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hemlock Grove, the characters or any related content. I only own this fic. Everything belongs to Brian McGreevy and Eli Roth. I do not profit from this story, and it’s purpose is merely for entertainment. Enjoy!

Lynda knew to move to Hemlock grove was a mistake. 

She knew when she’d heard the Godfreys lived there, but she ignored the voice telling her to stay away from Hemlock and packed up her and her son Peter and moved there anyway. 

She should've moved when Roman Godfreys name fell from peters' lips. 

They should've packed up and left then and there it wouldn't have been anything new, but they didn't. She didn't. She supposed she could've tried to move, take Peter with her. 

They could've tried to run, look over their shoulders everywhere they went. Could've but didn't because she knew Roman would have hunted them down using any and all means he could to find them. 

He’d drag Peter back to Hemlock ready to fight any protest against doing so. An Upir didn't feel much for anything or anyone and when they did it was a truly horrifying thing to see or be in the middle of. 

What or who they cared for became their whole world nothing else mattered, only them and what their object of affection cared for. They would never let it go. 

He would never let Peter go.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lynda can't decide whether to make macaroni and chicken or spaghetti and fish. It was truly a complicated decision to make, one she’d let Peter make when he got home from school.

Speaking of which it's 2:40 he should be walking in at any moment. The trailer door bangs open making Lynda jump and confirming her theory. 

Peter walks in, dropping his backpack next to the door as he closes it. He moves his shaggy brown hair out of the way of his eyes tucking it behind his ear. 

His blue eyes move towards Lynda standing in the kitchen ”hey” 

”hey” she answers back ”what do you want for dinner,” she leans back against the counter lifting the box of macaroni in front of her, ”chicken & mac or spaghetti & fish” 

”uh the classic.” chicken and mac it is. Walking into the kitchen Peter opens the freezer and grabs the chicken handing it to her. 

They begin to cook in their tiny kitchen inside their tiny trailer a word not uttered between them while cooking, it wasn't needed. 

If they wanted to speak to one another one of them would speak up but for now, they would bathe in the comfortable silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“start setting up the table while I make the plates.” 

Peter grabs a rag on the way to the table to wipe off the dust on the table that was so thick it turned the brown table grey. 

He pulls out the unused chairs causing dust to fly up to his nose making him sneeze. Lynda sets down the plates as she and Peter sit down to eat.

”How was school, you meet anybody?” she asks this expecting the same old answer as she knows he expects the same old question. 

He doesn't answer right away as usual and Lynda can feel his leg start to jiggle as he bites his lip, dread fills up her stomach so fast her gut aches. 

Peter runs his hand through his hair pushing it back only for it fall right back into place. 

“there’s a guy at my school Roman Godfrey he’s an Upir but I don’t think he knows it.” 

Lynda says nothing for what feels like years as her body tightens up like stripped bolts. 

Of all the people Peter could've met on his first day of school he meets an Upir who’s also a Godfrey something arguably worse. 

“you talk to him?” 

“no, just his sister Shelley I don't think she’s an Upir but she's not human either,”  
green eyes stare intently into the blue ones  
“Upirs are dangerous especially if you catch their attention” 

“I haven’t caught his attention” 

she continues on as if she hadn't heard him speak, ”and when I say to catch their attention it can be as simple as speaking to that Upirs sibling” 

“I didn't think-” 

“no you didn't think, stay far away from Roman or any of the Godfreys don't even look at them.” 

She didn't like doing this, interfering with Peters decisions she usually didn't she’d just give advice and some comfort but this was not something she could allow to just play out only giving input when wanted. 

This was too dangerous and she loved her son more than anything, no way in hell would she let that Upir dig his fangs into him. 

Peter looked at her as if seeing her for the first time (maybe he could see her fear), he looks her deep in the eyes ”never again I swear.” 

She looks back for a few seconds but not for any longer she trusts him to tell her the truth when it really mattered. 

She relaxes enough to fork up some of her macaroni “good. Eat you’re already skinny enough,” he snorts

“by your standards,” she smiles, the rest of the tension leaving her body

“and what standards would that be” 

“well-” and as they continue to banter thoughts of Upirs and Godfreys slip from her mind.

After all, she didn't need them on her mind it's not like Peter is a significant figure in Roman and Shelley Godfreys mind (and in turn Olivias) only a small one that would disappear when Peter starts his ignoring act.

They were no longer a threat.


End file.
